HollywoodCDA
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: This story follows Hollywood's Crime Detection Agency.


_**Hey guys!I've been reading a lot of fanfiction that has to do with CSI and I'm inspired:)Hope you all enjoy!Not sure if this is a story though,so it might be a while before I update again.**_

_**~Jenny xoxo **_

_Chapter 1_

**_Loren's POV_**

_I was getting ready for work,I had a new job in LA's crime detection agency._

_I put my black leather jacket over my red blouse with ruffles,gray jeans,and black knee high boots._

_I straightened my hair,__grabbed my aviators and headed out the door with my cellphone in my backpocket._

_I walked into the agency and was greeted by the CEO,Jake Madsen._

_"Hello Loren,we're glad you're a new addition to the family."He said smiling._

_"Thanks Mr Madson."_

_"Call me Jake,I'm not that old."_

_We chuckled."Let me introduce you to the rest of the team."_

_He led me into a room and there were six people sitting at a table._

_But one guy caught my eye._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_ We were sitting in the break room discussing some things when Jake walked in with a beautiful girl._

_"Hey everyone,this is is a new agent."_

_"Loren this is Tyler,Melissa,Ian,Aidrianna,Phil,and Eddie."_

_Everyone got up to greet her but I just stayed put and stared at her beauty._

_Her brown hair fell perfectly,her hazel eyes sparkled,and her smile was blinding._

_Her and Jake walked up to me."Eddie,this is Loren Tate."_

_I shook her hand and I never wanted to let go._

_But,unfortunately,I had to._

_"Okay,let's get started on our new case,shall we?"Jake said._

_"This is the case of Chloe Carter,she was accused of killing her fiancé Cameron Miller."Jake said pulling out papers._

_He set the papers down on the table."We need two people to go question Mrs Carter."_

_Everyone stayed silent._

_"I'll do it."Loren said._

_Everyone looked at her like she was crazy._

_"What?"She said._

_"Well,Chloe has been a suspect in other cases and she's very difficult to work with,plus she's down right crazy when she wants to be."Aid said._

_"I see...so when do I get to meet the sweetheart?"Loren said._

_"If you insist,Eddie you will go with her,is that a problem?"Jake asked me._

_"No it's fine."I tried not to act so excited to work with her._

_We said goodbye and headed to the car._

_We were walking up to a blue and black Lamborghini._

_"Um,Loren?We should get away from this car before we get in trouble."I chuckled._

_She laughed."Yeah too bad we don't have the keys."_

_She turned around unlocked the door and got in the passenger seat._

_She held the keys out the window."Wanna drive?"_

_I ran over and grabbed the keys and got in._

_The inside the dashboard was sliver,the interior design was mostly midnight blue,and the leather seats were black._

_"How did you get this car?"I said amazed._

_"Nora Tate ring a bell?"She said smirking._

_"Yeah,the famous singer from back in the 90's,she had a kid..oh."_

_"So you're Nora Tate's little girl."I said starting to drive._

_"Yeah,but I'm not that little."She said pouting._

_I laughed."So how come you didn't follow in her footsteps?"_

_"Well,I do sing but,I always wanted to catch criminals."_

_"I get it."We got to one of the police stations and they escorted us to Chloe's holding cell._

_"Hello,Mrs Carter."I said._

_We walked in the cell and Chloe was sitting on the bed._

_"What do you guys want?"She said sitting up._

_"We just came to ask you questions,do you want anything?"Loren said._

_Why was Loren being nice to her?_

_"If you're trying to make me talk,there's nothing to talk about.I am innocent."_

_"Woah,calm down.I just asked if you wanted anything."_

_"I would really enjoy some sushi."She said sarcastically._

_Loren walked over to me and handed me a twenty dollar bill._

_"Go pick up some sushi please,I'll explain later."_

_I was confused but,I just nodded._

_Twenty minutes later,I came back and Loren was sitting next to Chloe on her bed and they were talking._

_I walked in and Loren walked up to me."Thanks Eddie."_

_She took the sushi out of my hands and gave it to Chloe._

_"Thanks Lo."Chloe said._

_Lo?They were friends?_

_"No problem,I'll be back tomorrow,we have to get back to work."She smiled and nodded as we left._

_We got in the car and I questioned Loren._

_"What was that about?"I said._

_"Well,I want the suspects to trust me so,they can accept my help and give up."_

_"Hmm..smart."I said driving._

_"Thanks and I recorded our conversation so I can look for clues."_

_"Good,now let's get back to the office."_

_When we got back,we explained what Loren did._

_**Loren's POV**_

_"Good job Loren."Jake said._

_"Yeah,you did better than I did on my first day."Phil said._

_"What happened?"I said curiously._

_"Well,he went undercover for a shop-lifting case but,his microphone was exposed."Adriana said laughing._

_"What?I was wearing black clothes?"Phil said._

_"Yeah and the microphone's wire was white."Ian said._

_"Okay,well I recorded our conversation if you guys wanna hear."_

_They all nodded and I played it._

_**Loren:So,what happened between you and Cameron?**_

_**Chloe:Why should I tell you?**_

_**Loren:Because,I'm here to help you Chlo,tell me what went down.**_

_**Chloe:Nothing,I am innocent and he was a great boyfriend,I was shocked when he was killed.**_

_**Loren:What happened?Did you see who did it?**_

_**Chloe:Um..no and I don't think Cam had any enemies was a very like-able guy.**_

_**Loren:Well,I'm sorry for you loss.**_

_**Chloe:Thanks,but who was the guy you walked in with,do you like him?**_

_I quickly shut off the recording._

_"Hey we wanted to hear the rest!"Everyone whined._

_"You guys didn't find any clues from that?"I said._

_"Oh we did,we just wanted to know how you felt about Eddie."We all looked at him and he was smiling._

_"Um,I found a couple things wrong with that conversation."I said changing the subject._

_"Like what?"Jake said._

_"Yeah,sounds like girl talk to me."Ian said._

_"Yeah,but during the interview she kept touching her face and rubbing neck __her also talked about Cam in past tense."I stated._

_"Plus,she said I am innocent,instead of I'm and she answered a question I wasn't asking about."_

_Everyone looked at me shocked."Are you sure this is your first case?"Phil said._

_"Yeah,it is.I mean anyone of you could of done this,right?"_

_"Maybe,but what about her quick subject change?Do you think that was suspicious or was it her female intuition."Ian said._

_"It has to do with female intuition."Aid said._

_"What do you mean?Because us men have no clue what's in the female mind."Phil said._

_The girls chuckled._

_"Well a girl changes a subject she's not comfortable talking about."_

_"Like Loren and her feelings towards me?"Eddie joked._

_They all laughed except me and Eddie._

_We were just smirking at each other._

_"Okay,so what do we do next?"I said._

_"You and Eddie have to keep visiting Chloe and try to get as much information as possible,Loren make sure you stay friendly towards her."_

_"Why?"I said._

_"She's been questioned by everyone else here so she knows us,but she can trust you because she doesn't know what you're like."Tyler said._

_I nodded._

_"Melissa and Aidriana,you two need to search Chloe's apartment for clues."_

_"Tyler and Ian search Cameron's apartment."They nodded._

_"Phil,you work on a suspect list.I know Chloe might be guilty,but we want to check everyone else too."_

_"You got it boss."_

_"Okay,that's it for 's go to lunch."_

_**Eddie's POV**_

_We all got up and left,but I forgot my cell phone in the screening room._

_"Guys,be right back.I forgot my cell phone."_

_"Okay,hurry up though,you owe me lunch for letting you drive my sweet ride."Loren said._

_"Can I drive it next?"Mel said._

_"Shotgun!"Tyler,Ian,and Phil yelled._

_We laughed and I left to the room._

_I picked up my cell phone and it was next to Loren's cellphone._

_I pressed play._

_**Chloe:Thanks,but who was the guys you walked in with,do you like him?**_

_**Loren:He's sweet but,I'm not sure how I feel about him yet.**_

_**Chloe:So that's a yes?**_

_**Loren:...**_

_**Chloe:You do like him!**_

_**Loren:I guess so..**_

_**Chloe:(started laughing)You guys are cute together and he likes you back.I can tell by the way he looks at you**._

_Tyler walked in behind me and listened._

_**Loren:Really?I don't know,I barely know him.**_

_**Chloe:Yeah, when Cam and I started dating we barely knew each other and instantly fell in love.**_

_**Loren:Yeah..**_

_**~~End of recording~~**_

_"So you like her man?"Tyler said._

_I turned around."What?"_

_"Cause,if you don't,I'll take a shot."He said smirking._

_"She is off limits,plus she would never fall for you."_

_"We'll see about that."He started to walk out._

_"Hey Lo!"He yelled from the door._

_I grabbed my wallet and her cellphone and followed him._

_"Yeah?"She said walking up._

_"Loren!"I cut him off."Do you wanna go out sometime?"I said._

_She was shocked but she was smiling."Sure."She winked and walked away._

_I turned to Tyler and he was laughing._

_"Don't do that again."I said._

_"All I'm hearing is,thank you so much for getting me a date with the smoking hot Loren."_

_"I mean it Ty."_

_"Fine,but you better hold onto her,someone might steal her from right under your nose."He patted me on the back and left._

_I was smiling because I had a date with Loren,but I was angry too._

_Would Tyler actually steal one of his girlfriends again?_

_**Hope you all liked it!Tell me what you guys think!Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny xoxo**_


End file.
